


Quiet Time

by ami_ven



Category: Bucky O'Hare
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny doesn’t mind this kind of interruption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Time

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "comment_fic" prompt in 2012

Jenny was alone in the cockpit of the _Righteous Indignation_ when she heard footsteps on the access ladder and looked up to see a familiar pair of green ears coming into view.

“Is everything all right?” she asked.

Bucky smiled. “I was about to ask you the same thing. I seem to recall giving my crew some time off.”

“You did,” Jenny replied. “The others have already left.”

“And you?”

“So far, I’ve been enjoying the peace and quiet,” she said, dryly. “But I thought I might do some meditating later.”

“Oh,” said Bucky, and his ears dropped a little. “Oh, well, I should probably leave you alone, then…”

Jenny worked hard not to smile. “If you don’t have any other plans yourself, Bucky, I’d be glad for the company.”

He brightened immediately. “Really? I mean, there’s a new restaurant here that serves Aldebaran food, and I thought you might like to go. With me.”

This time, the smile won. Who would have thought that S.P.A.C.E.’s greatest hero would be so awkward at asking a woman to dinner? Jenny wasn’t just any woman, though, she was also his friend, and she already knew how bad he was at interpersonal situations. Fortunately for him, she found it rather endearing.

“Bucky,” she said. “I’d love to go to dinner with you.”

He grinned.

THE END


End file.
